infinite_loopsfandomcom-20200217-history
Sunset Shimmer (My Little Pony)
Former student to Princess Celestia, Sunset Shimmer is one of the newest Equestrian Loopers. Due to the manner in which she started Looping, Sunset found herself Looping into many different universes before settling back down in Equestria once again, which left her with quite possibly the most diverse powerset of any of the MLP cast. During this time, she kept a journal of her adventures. Description Sunset is a yellow unicorn with a fiery mane. As a human, she usually has red and yellow hair, and usually wears a leather jacket. History In the baseline of Equestria, Sunset was the student of Princess Celestia until her greed got the better of her, at which point she was unceremoniously dismissed of her position. In a fit, Sunset used an enchanted mirror in the Canterlot Castle to travel to another world, where she quickly made herself top dog of the school she found herself in. Shortly after Twilight Sparkle ascended to an alicorn, Sunset made an attempt for the Element of Magic, but was ultimately defeated by the newly-coronated princess. She only remembers this because of a glitch. The Loop that got Sunset on the cue for Looping was one in which Twilight Sparkle Awakened earlier than usual, and decided to befriend Sunset before she had the chance to leave Equestria. This on its own would not have been enough to get the other unicorn Looping, but Lyra did enough damage to the Loop to finish the job. Due to the glitch that got her Looping in the first place, Sunset spent a lot of Loops outside of Equestria before returning there. Eventually, when she did return, she challenged Nightmare Moon as a way of helping her friend Twilight, revealing she had Awakened in the process. After Nightmare Moon was purified, the two talked about Sunset Awakening, with the latter giving Twilight a journal of Sunset's long journey in the Loops. Since then, Sunset has usually Looped into the Equestria Girls world, though her Keyblade makes returning to Equestria a simple task. She has since focused on atoning for her sins, and becoming a better person. Personality Once arrogant and egotistical, the combined experiences of her baseline and her first Fused Loop in the role of Riku,removed this arrogance. Sunset still has a desire to learn, but for the right reasons. She has also for a long time, due to what happened in baseline, thought that she is unworthy to become an Alicorn, fearing the power'd cause her to fall all over again; however, the words of The Doctor when they met have since encouraged her. Her old baseline self's actions was shown to still bother her after a Loop where she was a magical girl in the EQG world, she thought briefly that she hadn't changed, but Trixie gave her encouragement, saying that if Sunset wanted to be a good person and was worried about it, she had indeed changed. Her long series of Fused Loops have made her a little more likely than most Equestria Loopers to use force, though she has not lost sight of the values Equestria cherishes; she believes that sometimes, you have to fight for what you cherish most. Abilities Jack of All Trades: From being in so many Fused Loops in a row, Sunset has become proficient at more than a few things, although she is by no means a master of any of them. *'Magic': Like Twilight before her, Sunset is good with just about every kind of magic she has encountered. **'Unicorn Magic': Having been the student of Princess Celestia for two Loops worth of memories, Sunset would have more trouble being bad at this than she would good. **'Kingdom Hearts Magic': The first Loop that Sunset spent truly Awake was in the Kingdom Hearts universe, so she picked up quite a few tricks. ***'Dark Magic': Sunset was replacing Riku, so she picked up a few tricks with using the Darkness as well. ***'Keyblade': Her main form of combat. Due to the Loops giving her a lot of time, Sunset has started getting really good at using the shapeshifting side of the Keyblade, which makes it one of the more versatile weapons in the multiverse. **'Nanoha Magic': Sunset had a relatively peaceful Loop in the Nanoha universe, and even managed to get the magic from there working alongside her Keyblade. **'Hogwarts Magic': Sunset replaced Hermione for a Loop, and endeavored to make the magic work with her Keyblade. **'Chakra': Looped into the role of the dreaded Sakura for a Loop, which she spent studying Jutsu. **'The Force': She Looped into the role of Ahsoka Tano, allowing her to be able to use the Force. **'Subspace Pocket': Like all Loopers, Sunset Shimmer has picked up the ability to hide whatever possessions she wants away from reality, allowing her to carry them between Loops. **'Element of Magic': During the Glitched-Up Harmony Loop, Sunset became the fourth bearer of the Element of Magic. Initially upset over it, due to not feeling she deserved it, she was eventually persuaded otherwise. **'Alicorn transformation': Transformed into an alicorn for the first time when she single-hoofedly kept Equestria from falling apart during a Dwarf Fortress fused Loop, including raising the sun by herself. *'Martial Arts': Sunset was the student of Ranma Saotome for a Loop, so she naturally picked up a thing or two. **'Lightsaber Styles': Having replaced Ahsoka Tano for a Loop, Sunset apprenticed under Mace Windu after successfully defeating Darth Sidious prior to the Clone Wars. As such she is one of the few who have picked up a mastery of Vaapad; a style which she chose for its focus on balancing her inner light and darkness. **'Seishin Dairinken': Due to having replaced Ryusei Sakuta for a Loop, Sunset has managed to pick up the form of martial arts that he uses, which is noticeably similar to Jeet Kune Do. ** CQC: Sunset Shimmer spent a Loop in the Metal Gear universe, where she learned from Big Boss himself. Relationships King Mickey: King Mickey was the one who told her of the Loops' nature, as well as helped her realize the truth of her at the time scattered memories. Sunset respects Mickey very well, enough to recommend he teach Finn the ways of the Keyblade. The Original Seven: Among the first Loops Sunset experienced after her Kingdom Hearts Loop are those of the Original Seven. They helped her understand how the Loops work, as well as gave her advice on how to deal with the Loops. Ranma left his mark on her fighting style, as he taught her how to use what she could. Twilight Sparkle: Twilight is one of Sunset's closest friends in her home Loop, as it was Twilight trying to befriend her that was one of the triggers for her Awakening. Much later, Sunset would admit to Twilight that she thought of her as a sister, something Twilight had no objection to at all. Finn: Finn and Sunset shared a teacher-student relationship during her Fused Loop, as Sunset saw Finn had the potential to become a Keyblade wielder. Princess Celestia: Sunset's mentor and mother figure in her native Loop. While her baseline self eventually began to feel Celestia was holding her back and resented her for it, the Looping Sunset has grown past this and come to think of Celestia as a mother figure again. Marty McFly: The Anchor for the Back to the Future Loop, Sunset replaced his older sister and became friends with he and Doc Brown, to the point where she was allowed to tinker with one of Doc's factory-model DeLoreans and turn it into a flying car (though she didn't install a Flux Capacitor due to that item allowing time travel and therefore being Read-Only). Category:Looper Category:Characters Category:Equestria Category:Reformed Villain